the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Grimoire
Star Grimoire — Appears in Archangel's Enigma. Introduction Star Grimoire is an ancient book no one has seen in the past hundred thousand years or more. An angelic treasure—before that, there are mentions of it in old stories that might as well be myths. It is a book lost in the mysteries of time and the reason that Andromeda had chosen that as the key that would unlock her vow of celibacy.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4 History Caliane is is the source for the most reputable report of its existence. Long before she was an Ancient, she made a casual note of it in a letter to a friend. This letter has survived eons kept is a special part of the Archives. Caliane had seen it in the house of an alchemist. That alchemist is long gone and so it the city he lived in. scholars have spent thousands of years trying to track down the fabled Star Grimoire without success. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 About Content * it's about fantastical creatures and hidden mysteries with hand-painted illustrations.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 Physical Description * Leather bound, with a golden clasp. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 * hand-painted illustrations. * Per Jason: red leather binding and golden edges—golden clasp carved with the fearsome image of a crouching griffin — A mythical beast in gold, stamped or engraved in the leather on the front.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Other Details * Few have actually describe its appearance, most just apparently want to describe what lies within. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 * tt was the reason she’d chosen it as her escape key. To ensure the door would remain permanently locked. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 * “It’s a mythical book coveted by those who collect such things.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * Naasir keeps getting flashes of memory that he's seen it. It so fast and vague, he can't know were or when. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Archangel's Enigma, ch. 35 * Andromeda had given it to Naasir to take to Jessamy.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Andromeda * Naasir * Jason * Caliane * Cato * Lailah * Scholar * Chimera * Osiris * Brotherhood Village Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma Andromeda tells Naasir that he can do whatever he want to her if he finds the Star Grimoire.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 4, p. 40 Andi tells him what she know of the Grimoire.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 Jason tells Naasir that two hundred years ago, he met an old one of his race who spoke of the Grimoire’s red leather binding and golden edges. "And this book of mysteries untold had a golden clasp carved with the fearsome image of a crouching griffin and a mythic creature on the front. Naasir gets his firs flash of memory that he's seen it.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 Naasir goes to Antartica where the stronghold of Osiris is buried under snow and ice to find the Grimoire with Jason's help.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 46 Naasir meets Andi for their planned picnic. He gives the Grimoire to Andi. They make love. She confesses the blood vow. He promises to find a solution.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 47 At the Brotherhood Village, Andi comes out of the shower of the house they shared there, to find the Grimoire in the pocket of a robe on the back of the door. Nasir has found her.8. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 51 Quotes : “It’s a book on fantastical creatures and hidden mysteries meant to have been written by an angel so long ago that her name has been lost from the Archives. Within its pages are said to be illustrations of utmost beauty hand-painted by the angel’s most beloved concubine.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 19 : “No . . . but two hundred years ago, I met an old one of our race who spoke of the Grimoire’s red leather binding and golden edges. “And this book of mysteries untold had a golden clasp carved with the fearsome image of a crouching griffin.” Jason’s voice held a rhythm not his own. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : “A mythical beast in gold, stamped or engraved in the leather on the front.” Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 : Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 See Also * Book References ✥ Category:Objects